


Peter's New Secret

by pommedeplume



Series: All That We Have Left (Raising Harry) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blow Jobs, Cults, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Goths, Loss of Virginity, Marauders, Misogyny, Musical References, Oral Sex, Pop Culture, Premature Ejaculation, Romance Novel, Seduction, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(March 31, 2001)</p><p>Peter Pettigrew has a new secret and he can't tell any of his friends about her.</p><p>Features Madeleine Yaxley created by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit">picascribit</a> from their <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/461209">Madeleine Yaxley Arc</a>. Maddy is used with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's New Secret

_March 31, 2001_

Peter Pettigrew hated secrets. He hated keeping them, even more. Peter's newest secret was undressing at the end of the dark bed he on which he currently lied. Peter's secret had a beautifully formed figure, with rather full bosoms, wide hips and thin waist. Her skin was pale, her face was sharp featured and she had eyes that reminded Peter of winter. Her long dark-brown hair shimmered in the low light of her bedroom.

She was something out of Peter's fantasies or possibly his nightmares. She hardly seemed real, nothing like James's girlfriend, Lily. Lily was pretty but in a natural, normal human sort of way.

Peter was trembling, whether from anxiety or arousal he wasn't sure. He was most definitely aroused, there was no doubt about that, especially as she pulled her skirt down, then bent over so that Peter could see… everything. Music played in the background. It sounded like what Peter thought goth music sounded like.

  
_Freeze frame screen kiss_

_Hot heads under silent wigs_

_Fall guys tumble on the cutting room floor_

_Look-a-likes fall on the cutting room door_

_She's in parties_

_It's in the can_  


Peter suddenly felt very exposed. Somehow lying on the bed, in nothing but his pants made him feel more naked than if he wasn't wearing anything at all.

Madeleine Yaxley stood up slowly and turned around, placing her hands on her hips. Peter hadn't noticed the tattoo of a snake on her thigh at first. Was he about to have sex for the first time with a girl who had a snake tattoo? As she crawled onto the bed and up to Peter he supposed he was.

Peter didn't get it. Why was she interested in him? They had barely known each other while she was at school. She was just that girl that all the boys talked about how much they'd love to have a night alone with but none of them dared even speak to her. Peter had seen how Maddy treated boys she didn't think were up to her standards.

Now Maddy was fondling him and Peter was terrified. Not because he didn't want to do it. Oh, every single part of him was dying to do it. He was terrified because he didn't understand why it was even happening.

Peter didn't know how Maddy had got his number but somehow she had. His mum answered the phone before he could. She always did. James had offered to pay for him to have a mobile phone but the idea shamed Peter. He though that he should be able to take care of himself.

"It's a _girl_ ," his mother had said, making a face at the last word.

Peter had grabbed the phone and stammered into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello. Peter? Peter Pettigrew? It's Madeleine Yaxley. We went to school together," she said.

"M-Maddy?" Peter said confused.

"Listen, Peter would you like to get together this evening?" Maddy asked.

"Oh. Sure,"Peter said.

They had met at her flat. Peter suggested going out somewhere but Maddy wasn't having that. She opened the door wearing a black Bauhaus tee-shirt and a short black skirt. She had a nose ring that she hadn't had in school last year.

Maddy had smiled at him and led him inside. Maddy's flat was nice, well, if you were a gothic type he supposed. Peter didn't really get the whole goth scene but live and let live he always figured. Of course, James and Sirius didn't agree.

She had Freya Lovelace novels strewn upon her coffee table. Maddy had always been seen reading them at school. James and Sirius had told him it was basically mediocre porn for girls, but Peter didn't see the harm if they enjoyed them. He had been curious one day and stole one from his mum. Hadn't really been his thing. There was too much kissing and the male romantic lead was an arsehole.

As Peter sat down on the sofa next to Maddy the only thing he wanted to ask her was the only thing he was afraid to ask her: why? But he couldn't actually ask. What if he asked why and she suddenly realised it didn't make any sense and tossed him out of her flat?

Of course, Peter had asked himself why he was doing this. I mean, he barely knew this girl who was a year older than him. They had only had one direct interaction that he could recall. She had dropped a book on the way to class, one of her Freya Lovelace novels, and Peter had scooped it up and handed it back to her. She had took the book from him sharply, but nonetheless gave him a keen smile and a flash of her wide, blue-grey eyes then said, "Cheers," and walked away.

"So-So you like Freya Lovelace?" Peter stammered.

"Yeah. I know people knock her as nothing but trash but they don't know what they're missing," Maddy said.

"Guilty pleasure?" Peter asked.

"More pleasure than guilty," Maddy said with a wink.

Maddy had then gone on and on about her favourite Freya Lovelace stories while Peter sat next to her, bewildered and entranced by every word that escaped her perfect mouth. She was so beautiful that he would've sat and listened to her read obituaries with excitement. Actually, Peter realised, she might be into that given the whole death loving vibe she had going on for herself.

Maddy never really asked Peter much about himself. But she did use his name. She liked it when she said his name. Just watching her lips come together to form the sound for 'P' was captivating.

She finally had grabbed one of her favourite Freya Lovelace novels and started reading a particularly steamy bit that made Peter feel embarrassed but turned on, the latter of which Maddy took note of with a smile.

"Have you been with many girls, Peter?" Maddy asked, placing a hand on his thigh, his trousers suddenly feeling far too tight.

"I, uh, well, no, not really," Peter said.

"You're a virgin?" Maddy said, grinning devilishly.

"Yes," Peter confessed with a frown.

"Would you like to fix that? I could help you with that," Maddy said, squeezing his thigh.

"Sure," Peter said, finding himself grinning.

And that was how Peter ended up where he was now, with Madeleine Yaxley smiling at his swollen organ in one of her pale hands. James and Sirius would definitely not approve of this, Peter thought as Maddy lowered her mouth onto his flesh.

Peter had imagined what this would it would be like to get his knob sucked but he had never imagined it like this. He had always pictured himself meeting a nice girl, someone who could really win his mum over, someone his mates would approve of. He thought she could join the gang. After all, Lily was practically one of their group, why couldn't Peter's theoretical, non-existent girlfriend be too?

And then maybe after enough dates, they'd go to bed together. Peter by that point would've hopefully figured out how to properly make love to a woman in a satisfying sort of way. And it would be… nice. James would ask him about it and Peter would decline to say anything, being a gentleman. And then there would be three couples: Remus and Sirius, James and Lily and Peter and… whoever.

Peter wasn't sure what this was exactly. It wasn't bad. It felt good. He wouldn't stop it for the world. But it still felt sort of hollow. A beautiful woman was sucking him off and he felt… nothing inside. But he wanted to come. He wanted to come _so badly_.

Maddy pulled her mouth off him with a wet popping sound that startled him then smiled up at him.

"Ready for me to fuck you, Peter?" Maddy asked.

Peter felt frozen. There was something shocking about seeing someone so beautiful say a word like 'fuck'. Made laughed then looked away, clearly amused by her own ability to render him speechless.

Maddy turned back to him, her eyes burning into his.

"I said," Maddy began, crawling up his body.

"Ready," Maddy continued, her breasts suddenly in his face and her groin hovering over his knob.

"For me," she said, then sucked hard on his neck.

"To fuck you," she said, then pressed herself down onto his knob.

Maddy looked him in the eyes and finished, "Peter."

"Oh. Oh, god yes," Peter stammered.

For a moment she just smiled and he was afraid she might just laugh in his face, then kick him out of her flat, leaving him naked in the hall with nothing but a pair of swollen bollocks to show for it. Instead, Maddy adjusted herself then pushed down on Peter with greater ease than he expected. The radio was still playing gothic music, that had a nice bass heavy beat that went nicely with the rhythm of Maddy's pelvic rocking, her eyes closed and her head facing the ceiling.

  
_I dare you to be real_

_To touch_

_To touch a flickering flame_

_The pangs_

_The pangs of dark delight_

_Don't cower_

_Don't cower in night fright_  


Peter briefly wondered if they should be using a condom but became distracted when Maddy bit her lip and he began to feel a sudden swell of pleasure that made his whole body jerk. Maddy opened her eyes and looked down at him intensely. She squeezed her muscles down on him and Peter gasped.

"I almost-" Peter started.

"I noticed. I can't say I blame you," Maddy said and slowly continued to rock her pelvis.

Oh this felt so _bloody_ good. This was even better than James had said it was. Maddy was so soft, wet, hot and tight all at the same time. Peter desperately wanted to touch her breasts. Maddy must've noticed him staring at them so she guided his hands to them. Peter squeezed, letting her hard, pink nipples slide between his fingers.

"Maddy, I can't hold on," Peter said.

"Oh?" Maddy said with a grin.

"Yeah. I'm gonna, gonna, ohhh," Peter said, feeling himself explode with pleasure as Maddy rode him hard, her breasts bouncing in his hands.

"That's a good lad, Peter," Maddy said, arching her back and seeming pleased with this result.

A moment later, Maddy fell beside him. He couldn't believe she didn't want to clean herself up. He would've wanted to. It seemed an awful mess.

"So how was that for you?" Maddy said.

"That was… incredible," Peter said, feeling far more relaxed than he had earlier.

"That's nice," Maddy said.

"Did you… you know?" Peter asked, feeling ashamed to say the words.

"No, I didn't come. That's fine. I wasn't even trying. I'll finish myself off later. I just wanted to give you a good first time. Let you release some of that pressure," Maddy said a finger rubbing one of his nipples.

Again, Peter again wanted to ask why but stopped himself.

"Cheers," Peter said instead.

"It was a bit short but they are always a little too excited the first time. There will be more time to prolong the fun later," Maddy said.

"More time with… with you?" Peter asked, bewildered, having assumed this was a one time deal.

"I mean… if you want to. You don't have to, of course," Maddy said.

Peter looked into Maddy's icy eyes and knew there was no way he could ever say no to her.

"Maddy, we didn't use a condom," Peter said.

"Don't worry. I can't get pregnant, if that's what you're worried about," Maddy said.

Peter supposed that wasn't the only concern but he worried he would insult her if he brought up venereal disease right now. For now, he was wondering what they would do next. Would she finally kick him out, having had her fun? Would she only want to see him for sex in the future? That seemed rather vain of Peter, he realised. As if he was some hot stud that ladies couldn't get enough of. He was Peter Pettigrew and girls barely noticed him.

"Do you want to come with me to a thing tomorrow night?" Maddy asked.

"A thing?" Peter asked, his heart pounding with excitement.

"There's this bloke who runs a… club," Maddy said.

"A club? Like a goth club?" Peter asked.

"No, not really. More like a coven but it's not for witches or pagans. Just a group of like minded people who don't like the way things are going in this country. I've never met him but people have told me he's pretty cool. They say he's got some pretty mind-blowing things to say. He's even writing a book," Maddy said.

"Well, what's his name?" Peter asked.

"Tom Riddle. Sounds fake, to me, but it's pretty catchy if you ask me," Maddy said.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs featured in this fic are "She's in Parties" and "Double Dare" by Bauhaus.
> 
> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more of All That We Have Left? You can bookmark or subscribe to the All That We Have Left series for updates.


End file.
